


Kids Keep Swinging

by Lala_Sara



Category: Swing Kids (1993)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 03:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11523192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lala_Sara/pseuds/Lala_Sara





	Kids Keep Swinging

song is Boys Keep Swinging by David Bowie  
**Download:** [Mega](https://mega.nz/#!PJ5kySrY!bpziO3OhkMQYNffKU0Q7LlZpd7Gpd0fuKJOlYQdAmcg%0A)  
**Password:** lalasara

[kidskeepswinging](https://vimeo.com/225769140) from [Lala Sara](https://vimeo.com/user11000175) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

с русскими сабами: [Mega ](https://mega.nz/#!nVR3GIgI!E-N78iNa04EYVUs5DYuD8vf9R99x-WYFk2k0KINTciI%0A)


End file.
